Saga de las Espada Bestia
Esta saga exclusiva del anime se centra en los Toju, Zanpakutos que fueron materializadas por Muramasa pero que no fueron rescatadas por sus dueños Shinigamis, causando que entraran en una furia ciega. Aparecen los Tōjū Se celebra una fiesta en la mansión Kuchiki para la Sexta División. Renji cree que es un buen momento para que los miembros de su división confraternicen con su capitán, mientras Rukia se da cuenta de lo nerviosos que están todos. Renji esta sorprendido de que Byakuya sea el anfitrión de la fiesta, y que permita que se celebre en su propio hogar, mientras Rukia dice que deberia estar agradecido de que Byakuya cuide de sus hombres. Renji es llevado fuera por uno de sus subordinados mientras Rukia lo sermonea. Rukia se enfada y decide volver a sus aposentos, pero entonces oye un grito. Ella investiga y descubre a dos intrusos destrozando una de las habitaciones. Entonces se dispone a combatir, pero recuerda que no tiene su Zanpakuto. Entonces se las arregla para esquivar todos los ataques hasta que llega Sode no Shirayuki. Logra que uno de ellos huya, pero sufre una emboscada al tratar de capturarle, de la que se salva gracias a la llegada de Senbonzakura. Rukia se soprende al ver que las Zanpakutos siguen siendo espíritus, a lo que le responden que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con ser simplemente espadas. Su conversación es interrumpida por la llegada de Byakuya, y el cuerpo de uno de los intrusos arde, revelando ser una Zanpakuto. Entonces, Rukia, Byakuya, Senbonzakura y Sode no Shirayuki van a hablar con Mayuri Kurotsutchi para preguntarle sobre el porque sigue habiendo espiritus de Zanpakutos libres. Mayuri revela que él nunca quiso devolver las zanpakuto a su forma de espada. Continua explicando que las zanpakutos que se encontraron antes fueron liberadas por Muramasa y tuvieron exito matando a sus portadores. Normalmente esto conllevaria la muerte de la propia Zanpakuto, pero estas no son Zanpakutos corrientes. Mayuri las identifica como algo nuevo, que bautiza con el nombre Toju y le ordena a Rukia que capture al que logró escapar anteriormente. Mayuri les advierte que los tōjū tienen un pleno acceso a sus habilidades, y que se encuentran constantemente en su Bankai. Rukia reflexiona sobre la dificultad de la misión, pero Senbonzakura y Sode no Shirayuki están decididos a luchar. Renji llega para informarles de un cambio de guardia. Byakuya deja a Rukia al cargo mientra el se ocupa de la misión. Entonces Senbonzakura y Sode no Shirayuki proponen una destrucción a gran escala para atraer a al objetivo, pero Rukia rápidamente lo descarta. Sode no Shirayuki, entonces propone organizar otra fiesta, pero esta vez en la sede de la Décima División. Pese al descontento de Toshiro Hitsugaya, decide aceptar ya que cree que se merecen un buen descanso tras la batalla contra Muramasa. Sin embargo, el plan fracasa al no haber rastro del objetivo en cuestión. Tras esto, Rukia y Sode no Shirayuki mantienen una tranquila charla en la que la zanpakuto le revela a Rukia que se halla confusa por los echos que rodean a Muramasa. Ante esto, Rukia trata de recordarle cuando era la propia Sode no Shirayuki la que debia ser rescatada, pero antes de que la zanpakuto pueda responder, su charla se interrumpe por la llegada de uno de los tōjū que atacó la fiesta en la Sexta división. Rukia y Sode no Shirayuki deciden capturarlo. Aunque el espiritu opone resistencia y adopta una forma similar a un tornado, al final una cambinación de Kido y de las habilidades del shikai de Rukia logran detener al tōjū. Entonces Rukia informa a los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake de su captura y de la entrega de esta al Instituto de Investigación Shinigami. Ukitake entonces le dice que reciben informes similares al suyo desde cualquier parte. Relax at the Kuchiki Manor (ep256).png|Fiesta en la Mansión Kuchiki Toju.jpg|Aparecen dos misteriosos enemigos 190px-Mayuri Explains (ep256).png|Mayuri explica la existencia de los Tōjus Tōjū en el Mundo Humano Al poco tiempo, los tōjū llegan al mundo humano. El primero en lograrlo lo hace en un estado crítico debido a la separación de su amo. Al poco de aparecer, se encuentra con Ichigo, al que procede a atacar. Ichigo, sorprendido y confuso por este nuevo ser, no puede hacer más que defenderse de los ataques del nuevo enemigo, hasta que súbitamente aparece Hitsugaya. El joven capitán habia estado persiguiendo al tōjū hasta el mundo humano. Hitsugaya, entonces, se dispone a acabar con el espíritu, pero este, aún y estando herido, logra escapar. Hitsugaya procede entonces a informar tanto a Ichigo como a Urahara de la situación actual de la Sociedad de Almas y sobre la existencia de los tōjū, cuando es interrumpido por una acalorada discusión que proviene del exterior. El origen de la discusión resulta ser Rangiku Matsumoto, que junto con Haineko, siguieron a Hitsugaya hasta el mundo humano, a pesar de que este les ordenó que no lo hiciesen. Haineko rápidamente provoca la envidia de Ririn, que pese a intentarlo, no logra dañar al espíritu. Rangiku y Haineko entonces demuestran que ha estado ocupadas haciéndose fotos sexys. Rápidamente, las fotos captan el iterés de la población masculina de la tienda, excepto el de Hitsugaya, que pierde la paciencia con sus dos subordinadas. De vuelta en el Seireitei, Kyoraku y Ukitake están ocupados entreteniendo a sus zanpakutos. Entre ellos acuerdan que si bien no les molesta que sus zanpakutos deambulen libremente, los toju no tienen a donde ir. También deciden que es más normal para una zanpakuto estar en su forma de espada, provocande que Katen Kyokotsu y Sogyo no Kotowari decidan castigar a sus amos. Al ver la escena, Sode no Shirayuki piensa sobre la efectividad del capitán Kurosutchi al liberar a las zanpakutos de la hipnosis de Muramasa. Entonces se explica que cuando un shinigami llama a su zanpakuto, resuenan entre si y asi ser capaces de luchar como uno solo. La habilidad de Muramasa desestabilizaba esa resonancia y la estimulación de los espíritus afectados, y el capitán Kurotsuchi descubrió un modo de reestabilizar la resonancia. Kyoraku y Ukitake, queriendo presionar a Mayuri para que continue investigando el fenómeno toju, mandan a la subcapitana de la 8º división, Nanao Ise, a ver a Mayuri con una caja de galletas. El excéntrico capitan acepta las galletas, pero tarda un tiempo en seguir investigando, ya que el sujeto en cuestión no llama su atención. De vuelta en Karakura, el toju desaparecido tiene serios problemas; un gran hollow lo localiza y lo ataca. Aunque el toju intenta huir, finalmente acaba siendo capturado y devorado por el hollow. Hitsugaya y Hyorinmaru sienten su presencia por un instante, pero la pierden segundos después. Hitsugaya decide entonces no llamar a Matsumoto y Haineko diciendo que solo empeoraria las cosas. De vuelta en casa de Orihime, esta se encuentra a Haineko vestida con un uniforme del instituto. Entonces deciden salir por la noche, excusa que Matsumoto emplea para rastrear el Toju huido. Entonces siente su presencia en un edificio que se halla en construcción, pero se da cuenta de que el reiatsu del Toju es distinto. Entonces se dirigen hacia la torre, mas o menos a la vez que Ichigo, que estaba patrullando por la zona. A medida que se acercan a la torre, Matsumoto se da cuenta de que el reiatsu no puede pertenecer a un Toju. Entonces Haineko ve a una extraña criatura que se encuentra sobre ellas sobre una viga de acero. La criatura es similar a un hollow, pero sostiene lo que parece una lanza como arma. Antes de que Rangiku pueda tragarse su Gikongan la criatura corta las sujeciones dejando caer la viga sobre las chicas. Haineko reacciona apartando a su dueña del peligro, causando que se le caiga el caramelo del alma. Al ver que no pueden escapar de las vigas, Orihime utiliza su Santen Kesshun para protegerse. Haineko se ofrece para encargarse de la criatura, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar la criatura ataca, agarrándola por el cuello, ordenandole que le devuelva a su maestro. Cuando el hollow está a punto de acabar con Haineko, Ichigo interviene, cortándole el brazo, liberando a Haineko. Hitsugaya llega y derrota al Nakae. Renji y Zabimaru apaparecen en Karakura, serpiente decide jugar con lo que ve, pero mono lo detiene ya que la misión es capturar al Nakae, mono desencadena a Serpiente que disfruta de su libertad, un Nakae aparece y lo atacan pero por la distacción de sepiente logra escapar, con el descontento de mono. Serpiente decide ir por su cuenta por la ciudad encontrándose con el Nakae, lo cual serpiente decide capturarlo, pero el enemigo juega con su mente sobre ser libre sin nadie controlarlo. Renji y mono están preocupados por serpiente aunque no quiere admitirlo piensa que Serpiente está actuando como un Nakae. Ichigo aparece y pregunta que ha pasado, causando que serpiente huya. Serpiente se encuentra de nuevo con en el Nakae quien lucha llevando ventaja, Karin encuentra a serpiente siendo golpeada por el Nakae tomándola como rehén. Renji aparece y salva la situación. Serpiente le dice a Ichigo que no le cuente nada a Karin. Una nueva estudiante ingresa al Instituto donde está Orihime, Urahara alerta a Ichigo y Rukia que humanos son atacados por zanpakutōs, provocando la idea que son demonio espadas.Haida Kyoko-el nombre de la estudiante- sufre un golpe en le juego de basket y es llevada por Orihime a la enfermería, en el camino una de las alumnas de los pisos superiores hace caer una maceta donde Orihime utiliza su Santen Kesshun, la cual su compañera se da cuenta de su habilidad, Haida desea ser su amiga pero recuerda su pasado y la cual su mejor amiga la dejo. Una bestia espada estaba controlandola, Kyoko intentó matar a su antigua amiga, llegando Orihime, también Ichigo a la lucha donde derrotan a la bestia espada. Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Toju.png|Tōjū de Kyōko contra Ichigo Un nuevo enemigo1.jpg|Ichigo luchando contra un nuevo enemigo La verdadera naturaleza de los Tōjū Hanatarō aparece diciendo que sus gallinas han desparecido. Los capitanes a cargo mandan un escuadrón de investigación a las alcantarillas, siendo los enviados Ikkaku con su Zanpakuto, Nanao Ise y Hanataro Yamada. Ya en el subterráneo los tres shinigamis y Hōzukimaru tienen que lidiar contra las trampas puestas por el supuesto enemigo. La caminata sigue, de pronto un torrente fuerte de agua lleva a los intrusos a las aguas donde aprece un Nakae, que se lleva a Ikkaku Madarame. Hanatarō se siente muy triste por la situación, que huele algo próximo viendóse lo robado. Un pequeño ser aparece pidiendo disculpas, llevándolo hasta interogarlo si él era el culpable, esto se corta cuando se escucha un explosión viéndose a Ikkaku Madarame lanzado por el Nakae. Hōzukimaru usa Bankai pero no hace efecto contra el Nakae, que también sucumbe ante este, Nanao usa el Shakkahō pero es tomada por el Nake con sus tentáculos. Hanatarō impotente de ayudar ya que olvidó su Zanpakuto, aparece el pequeño ser robótico agarrando una Zanpakuto parecida a Hisagomaru y le planta en la espalda a Ikkaku Madarame que con la curación hace que el marcador se eleve. El pequeño resulta ser Hisagomaru materializado quien apunta con Akeiro Hisagomaru y derrota al Nakae. Todos regresan a la superficie pero pierden a Hisagomaru dejándolo olvidado. Kazeshini a pesar de ya no estar bajo el control mental de Muramasa decide luchar contra su dueño Hisagi ya que Kazeshini se considera una Zanpakuto diseñada única y exclusivamente para matar sin importar el como ó por qué y se enfrenta en una sangrienta batalla contra Hisagi en la que deciden no intervenir los tenientes, y estos toman partido de otras batallas en el rukongai contra las bestias espadas que estaban atacando dicho lugar mientras tanto Hisagi está a punto de derrotar a Kazeshini pero deja el ataque y le da la espalda para decirle que no lo enfrentara hasta que el lo ataque de frente, Hisagi alcanza los tenientes en el Rukongai y comienza a luchar contra las bestias espada y es herido en el hombro, sin embargo Kazeshini ataca a Hisagi el cual no esquiva el ataque ya que atras de él esta una familia indefensa y después comienza la lucha entre estos. Mientras tanto un bestia espada le da una herida mortal al padre de un bebé y justo en ese instante llega Kazeshini buscando a Hisagi quién perdió de vista al bestia espada, y Kazeshini acaba con el bestia espada de un solo golpe. Kazeshini se va y se encuentra con un bebé. El padre del bebé le pide a Kazeshini que cuide del niño apesar de que al principio rechaza al bebé al final termina encariñandose de este después de un sin fin de desventuras entonces va a encargarles a sus compañeros Zanpakutōs Haineko, Wabisuke y Hōzukimaru pero estos se niegan a ayudarle a cuidar al niño finalmente después de terminar hasta orinado por el bebé encuentra el reiatsu de los tenientes y se decide a ir tras Hisagi Este se encuentra luchando contra tres bestias espada es herido en el hombro izquierdo y a sus espaldas se encuentra Kazeshini y ve la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo pero no puede dejar al bebé allí así que lo lleva a una casa y cuando de nuevo se le presenta la oportunidad de atacar a Hisagi escucha el llanto de el niño y después de dudar si ir ó atacar, acude a donde dejó al bebé y se encuentra con una joven que lo había tomado en sus brazos y que lo estaba cuidando, la mujer se asusta al ver a Kazeshini y se sorprende al ver que el bebé se aproxima a él pero mayor fué su sorpresa al ver que Kazeshini protegióal niño de una bestia espada que lo ataca por la espalda que finalmente es derrotado Kazeshini. Este le encarga el bebé a la mujer y va a dónde está Hisagi que habia logrado derrotar a las bestias espada y se dispone a pelear contra Kazeshini, después de un duro enfrentamiento y por las heridas del combate anterior Kazeshini resulta derrotado e Hisagi gana a lo que pregunta a kazeshini ¿cuál será la causa de blandirme como espada desde ahora? y Hisagi responde: "Pelearemos para proteger". Haineko va por su cuenta a buscar un Nakae. Ella se encuentra con Narunosuke, un Espíritu Zanpakutō. Haineko tiene la intención de matarlo al principio, pero llega a enamorarse de él. Lo esconde en una casa abandonada y empieza a robar alimentos y suministros médicos de la 10ª División.Aunque las heridas de Narunosuke han sanado hay períodos que la migraña regresa, durante el cual no tiene control.El capitán Hitsugaya le pregunta acerca de los suministros faltantes, Rangiku comienza a sospechar y decide seguir a Haineko. Ella encuentra el refugio de Narunosuke justo a tiempo para presenciar su transformación en un Nakae. Ella tiene la intención de luchar contra él, pero Haineko bloquea su ataque.Una erupción repentina de energía de Narunosuke lanza a Rangiku de espalda. Ella le pide a Haineko que se mueva, pero Haineko se niega. Cuando la transformación de Narunosuke supera y les ataca, Haineko se da cuenta de que no se pueda salvarlo y decide acabar con él mismo. Antes de su muerte, Narunosuke le da las gracias a Haineko. Una bestia espada se esconde de sus perseguidores pero es retenido por Zabimaru, pero este sigue en lucha atrapando a Zabimaru, siendo salvados por Senbonzakura. Zabimaru (serpiente y mono) están hartos de que lo comparen con Zenbonzakura, deciden ir a atrapara a bestias-espadas pro su cuenta.Llegan al Centro de Investigación, donde entran por unas de las ventanas encontrándose en el lugar otra vez con Senbonzakura.Ya en el lugar deciden buscar, Zabimaru encuentra un control que abre una compuerta, pero la curiosidad de Senbonzakura hace que use mal el control, siendo atrapados.Senbonzakura usa su zanpakutō para romper la barrera pero es inútil.Senbonzakura se impacienta, pero es detenido por Zabimaru, Ashisogi Jizō entra al lugar donde los "prisioneros" le hablan sin resultado alguno a causa de la barrera, entendiendo mal los mensajes, llegando a romper el control, la impaciencia de Senbonzakura lo aterroriza y huye, el desesperado Senbonzakura utiliza el Bankai, logrando por fin romper la barrera, pero activa los controles de seguridad, dodne tiene que huir antes que las puertas se cierren. Llegando a un cuarto de monitoreo, donde se ve que hay cámaras puestas por todo el Seretei. Senbonzakura muestra que no es hábil con los botones causando un alboroto en algunos shinigamis. En medio del caos aparece Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō molesto, pero Senbonzakura le hace frente que utiliza de nuevo su Bankai, también un molesto Zabimaru utiliza el Bankai. Destruido todo el laboratorio los shinigamis llegan, Renji pide explicaciones ante tanta destrucción, Zabimaru se desfiende eschándole la culpa a Senbonzakura, pero este sale bien librado de todas las acusasiones. Mayuri regresa y se impresiona ver todo su laboratorio destruido. Nanao decide hacer un vínculo con la Zanpakutō Kyōraku, Katen Kyokotsu. Mientras que el más viejo amor con sorbos Kyōraku, Nanao y la más joven Katen Kyokotsu se hacen amigos bajo las flores de la garden. Nanao quiere saber lo que afecta a los más jóvenes Katen Kyokotsu cuando ve a su jugar con una vida Espada Demonios. 421px-Katen Kyōkotsu (spirit) toys with Toju.png|Katen Kyokotsu se enfrenta a un Toju 332px-Katen Kyōkotsu (spirit) stops the Toju hitting Nanao.png|Katen Kyokotsu detiene al Toju y salva a Nanao El Final de los Tōjū Una bestia espada pelea contra Kazeshini, pero le ocurre algo raro y desaparece en llamas. Kazeshini les habla del tema a algunas zanpakutō. Las Zanpakutōs parece que están preparadas, mientras una enorme bestia espada, persigue y asesina a sus compañeros gananado más poder y fuerza, las Zanpakutōs reunidas pelean contra Kirikaze; el nombre de la enorme bestia espada. El primero en atacar es Hōzukimaru con su shikai activado pero no logra hacerle nada a Kirikaze, Hōzukimaru se lanza de nuevo contra Kirikaze pero esta vez kirikaze se convierte en niebla y es rodeado por esta, Senbonzakura interviene luego Tobiume y haineko atacan al toju pero no logran golpearlo, después golpea a Wabizuke que estaba por detras, Kazeshini interviene amarrando una parte de su Shikai a la espada de Kirikaze, Ruri'iro Kujaku logra detenerlo y absorber su poder, pero este no puede soportar toda la energía que absorbe, se libera y ataca a todos, mandando a volar a todos los espiritus de las Zanpaku-tō. Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, sode no Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru y gonryomaru estan cansados pero aun asi Tekken comienza a atcar mientras Kirikaze evita su ataque con uno parecido, gonryomaru ataca a Kirikaze pero este se convierte en niebla para luego aparecer por detras de Gonryomaru y derrotarlo, Zabimaru ataca con su shikai pero el Toju se convierte en niebla nuevamente, desapareciendo de la vista de Zabimaru, cuando Kirikaze va a aplastar a Zabimaru, Renji los salva. Kira ata a Kirikaze con un bakudō y los shinigamis llegan a la pelea, donde Shinigamis y Zanpakutōs unen su fuerza. Las Zanpakutōs se despiden, Renji utiliza su Bankai logrando vencer por fin a Kirikaze. 375px-Kazeshini watches Toju engulfed in flames.png|Kaseshini contra un Toju 453px-Ruri'iro Kujaku drains Kirikaze.png|Ruri'iro Kujaku drenando el reiatsu de Kirikaze Navegación Categoría:Sagas Categoría:Exclusivo del Anime